codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Smith
Chief Warrant Officer 4 Anthony E. Smith was a Sniper in the USMC. He was in Kilo Four Foxtrot along with Sgt. Scully. He later joined the Task Force 141 with the callsign Jester. ''Note: This is an expansion of an actual in-game character. Biography Early Life Smith was born in Chicago, Illinois in December 13th, 1980. He was the middle child in a family of five. He had an older sister, younger brother and a mother and father. Anthony was known as Anton in school as well as Ely. He usually played airsoft with his friends and when he wasn't he was usually hanging around his girlfriend, Faith Silver. He joined the USMC when he was 18 and qualified as an expert marksman. Russia Deployed Smith and his teammate, Lt. Juliet Morgan, were sent into Moscow to defend the U.S. Embassy from rioters. However, the real mission was told to them on the ground. Which was to destroy a terror cell in the Russian underground. Anthony and Juliet moved into an abandoned metro station. Into Darkness Anthony and Juliet encountered minor resistance when they were approaching the terror cell's HQ. However, it was nothing they couldn't overcome. Anthony and Juliet decided to split up and flank the HQ. Anthony was first to reach the HQ and began to exterminate the terrorists. Juliet soon followed and they confronted the Cell's leader, Aleksandr Torovich. They ended up executing him and fighting their way out. Extraction Juliet called for extraction while the duo were taking heavy fire. They managed to reach the surface where they were picked up by a Russian Helicopter and taken to the nearest Police station. The Terror Cell's trooper followed them in ATVs all the way there. Anthony and Juliet grabbed M79s from the Police station's armoury and finished off the terrorists. They were then transported to the nearest military installation. Ukraine Ghillie Anthony and Juliet were deployed in Chernobyl to destroy a Uranium gathering machine in use by the Russian Ultranationalists. They snuck near the machine and planted a charge. As they retreated from the zone they cam under fire as a pilot of a Havoc spotted them on thermals. They rushed from the area and activated the C4. The machine was destroyed and killed multiple Ultranationalists. Radiation The Havoc continued to chase the two through the ghost city. It fired rockets at them and destroyed buildings around them. They ended up in a Vehicle graveyard and hid inside of a destroyed APC. They waited until the chopper left the area and finished they're escape on ATVs. France Underground Anthony and Juliet were sent into the Paris underground while undercover. They were to arrange a meeting with their leader in a cafe, get the names of other combatants, locate the arms' shipments and the other would snipe the leader. Juliet decided to do the shooting, so Anthony had to talk to the underground leaders. They breached the French underground and were eventully trusted. They set up a meeting in a secluded cafe and waited for the perfect moment. Juliet set up her gear in a hotel room and lined up the shot. They got information of where the arms shipment was and Anthony gave the signal to Juliet to fire: he went to the washroom. He opened the door and heard the screams of many civilians. He went back outside and ran to the hotel. Transport Anthony and Juliet met outside and entered they're jeep. They drove to the arms' shipment zone and played along until the right moment, during which they attached a rigged C4 charge. They asked the leader of the undergrounds unit there to discuss the terms with them in seclusion. They executed him and the other two underground guerillas and then triggered the C4. The got in the jeep again and drove to the location of the now leader of the Underground. Battlefield During a negotiation between the Underground and another terrorist Cell in France Anthony and Juliet set up their sniper rifles. They assassinated both of the leaders and shot an explosives crate. The explosion ripped a giant hole in the wall which caused enough commotion to escape. The duo crawl in the tall grass while in they're ghillie suits until they reached the jeep. In which they escaped the country-side and were extracted at the nearest Military installation. Afghanistan Russia